Secrets Under Starlight
by Ania Nicole
Summary: Midna pursed her lips. She realized with a jolt that she really didn't know this man at all. She knew his courage, knew that he would die for the children he held so dear, but she knew next to nothing about his life. What drove him? What did he aspire to be? Where was his family?


A/N: This was originally intended as a background story for a multi-chapter fic I've been working on for far too long. I have some other ideas for oneshots that may or may not get written, so I've left this fic open for now. If I did add other stories, they would all be in the Twilight Princess universe, as that game holds a special place in my heart. That being said, if you have any requests, please let me know!

Secrets Under Starlight

"Are you all right if we rest here for tonight?" his quiet voice woke her from her stupor. She blinked and looked up at him from her place in his shadow. He was gazing down at her, golden bangs hanging limp over dull sapphire eyes. Midna frowned.

"We're only a few hours away from Castle Town, aren't we?" the imp pointed out. She was eager to start their search for the Mirror of Twilight; she wanted to go _home_ for Din's sake. Midna knew it was selfish, knew that Link had slogged through endless monsters and spent months away from his own home, but she couldn't help it. She missed the Twilight Realm and was desperate to see it again.

Link let out an exhausted breath of air, halfway between a grunt and a sigh, and continued trekking through Faron woods. Midna's frown deepened, and her eyes roved over his trudging form, still hidden in his shadow. His footsteps were slow, and Midna noticed with a pang of guilt a slight limp in his step. Orange eyes flitted up to his face, and the guilt in her stomach swirled anew as she noticed the wearied lines under his eyes and his slightly hunched shoulders. Eyes that were usually a vivid cerulean were dulled gray with fatigue.

"On second thought," Midna sprung from his shadow and floated up to face him. "I _am_ rather tired." She yawned and stretched her arms high above her head in an exaggerated motion. Link gave her a small smile of gratitude.

"I'll get the firewood." He said quietly, and limped away to gather fallen twigs and branches from the forest floor.

 _You should help him, you ungrateful imp_. Midna thought deprecatingly. _You have solid form in the light now, make yourself useful!_ Following Link's example, Midna searched the ground, picking up anything she thought might easily catch a flame. Struggling with her increasingly unmanageable armful of sticks, she made her way awkwardly to the little circle of stones Link had created in a clearing of tress. _Stupid tiny arms._ She cursed silently as a handful of twigs slipped through her grasp.

"Here," Link offered, amusement in his voice. He bent down and lifted Midna's pile of sticks easily and she saw with irritation a smile tugging at his lips.

"I had it!" she retorted irritably. Link just shook his head and dropped Midna's kindling next to the little pile of firewood he had collected. Midna huffed, arms crossed. Ungrateful Light Dwellers.

She watched silently as Link bustled around, stacking kindling and firewood with practiced hands. He grimaced as he kneeled to fan the newborn flames and Midna glanced at his leg again. When in the world had he been injured? They had only just obtained the Master Sword and the only thing they had really fought recently were the Skull Kid's puppets. While they were admittedly creepy as hell, they weren't exceptionally dangerous. Midna racked her brain, trying to remember what had wounded him. And then with a pang, a hazy memory surfaced; she was lying on a wolf's back, clutching feebly to his fur as he rushed to Zelda...

 _"Link, just leave me." Midna said so quietly she didn't know if he could hear. His wolfish ears twitched in her direction, but he kept sprinting, barreling past the bulbins and monsters. A sudden yip ripped from his throat and Midna felt his step falter. She turned to see the black feathered shaft of a bulbin arrow sticking out of his right hind leg. With a growling bark, Link pushed on, ignoring the shrieks and cries of the monsters of the night._

 _"Link, please," Midna was begging now. Why didn't he just stop? He didn't need her anymore, and she was so weak; too weak to live. "Link, I'm not going to make it. Just leave me. I would understand." Midna felt his low rumbling growl, and clenched his fur tighter as he put on a burst of speed._ Why do you rush to save something that can't be saved? _Midna thought_. After everything I've done to you?

 _But she didn't have the energy to argue with him further. Consciousness came and went, and still her wolf raced to the castle, pushing his body to the brink of exhaustion to save the cursed demon on his back_.

Midna's eyes flitted back to Link's leg and she had to hold back a cringe. No wonder Link was exhausted; he had ran halfway across Hyrule with an arrow sticking out of his leg, and then had to trek all the way to the Sacred Grove to get the sword that would change him back to his human form, which Midna knew was an extremely painful process for him when he was injured. Once again she had been too distracted, too self-absorbed to notice that there was anything wrong with him. She ducked her head to hide her grimace.

The fire gave a sudden pop, startling Midna from her thoughts, and she looked up to see that Link had taken a seat by the fire, his hat and weapons cast aside, messy blond hair sticking up at odd angles. A smirk tugged at her lips despite the guilt in her stomach.

"Nice hair, Hat Head."

He gave her a sideways look, but didn't say anything. Heaving a great sigh, he flopped onto his back, arms spread wide, and gazed upward at the darkening sky.

"Well you're quite the conversationalist today." Midna said. Link grunted but said nothing, his eyes closing. Frowning, she floated silently over to him so that she was hovering a foot above his face. She was determined to make up for her past inobservance, and if that meant bugging him into talking, then she was happy to oblige. "What, no witty reply?"

His eyes snapped open at her sudden closeness and Midna saw him reach instinctively for the sword at his side. She raised her tiny hands.

"Whoa, there Hero," she said, her voice teasingly placating. "I don't bite. Usually." He grumbled at her and his head fall back to the ground with a soft thud.

"I thought you were tired." his voice was gruff and held a trace of annoyance.

"Mmm, more hungry than tired." Midna's stomach gave an almighty growl as if to highlight this fact. Heaving another sigh, Link clambered to his feet and limped over to his pack. He began pulling out a few packets of dried beef and fruit. Midna watched him closely as he handed them to her and then collapsed back on the ground. She muttered a thank you and dug in gratefully into her meager meal, all the while gazing at him curiously with her fiery eye. _Why do you continue to cater to me_? She thought, nibbling on a piece of dried apple. _Why don't you just set out on your own?_ Midna had seen for herself that Link could more than take care of himself, and now that he knew the children were safe she really didn't have anything to hold over his head anymore. He was certainly capable of finishing this quest on his own, or even leaving the rest to Midna so he could return to that helpless farm girl he seemed to love so much. But he didn't.

 _Why didn't you leave me?_

Midna pursed her lips. She realized with a jolt that she really didn't know this man at all. She knew his courage, knew that he would die for the children he held so dear, but she knew next to nothing about his life. What drove him? What did he aspire to be? Where was his family?

She glanced up at him, sprawled out on the forest floor. His eyes were closed, but Midna could tell by the tension around his eyes that he wasn't yet asleep. Three months she had spent with him and she had never taken the time to get to know him. _That's because you were too busy being an ass to him_. She thought wryly. A strange sadness gripped her, and she tried to shove it away. _You were doing what you had to_. She tried to convince herself. _You can't afford to get close to a Light Dweller_.

Curiosity, however, was beginning to burn in the back of her mind, and before she could stop herself, the silliest, stupidest question burst from her lips.

"What's your favorite color?"

Link opened his eyes, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Midna cleared her throat and tried to fight the blush she felt warming her cheeks. There was no backing out now, and dammit now she was curious!

"I asked you what your favorite color is."

Link stared at her, his mouth slightly open, and Midna would have laughed at the bewildered expression on his face if she wasn't so embarrassed by her exceedingly dumb question.

"I dunno," Link said finally, shrugging. "Green."

Midna snorted. Of course it was green. He turned his face towards hers.

"What's yours?" He asked.

"Red."

He smirked at her. "Figures."

"How old are you?" Midna had moved closer in her newfound eagerness to learn more about this Light Dweller, and Link gazed up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Seventeen." He said slowly. "Why?"

Midna shrugged her shoulders and looked away, feeling silly. "I just...I was just curious is all."

There was an awkward silence and then Link cleared his throat.

"Well? How old are you then?"

Midna turned back to him, and saw that some of the fatigue had left his eyes and was replaced with a cautious curiosity. She grinned impishly.

"Nineteen since yesterday."

Link propped himself up on his elbows in surprise. "It was your birthday yesterday? Why didn't you tell me!"

Midna shrugged again, feeling embarrassed. "I had no reason to. Besides, it's not like we can really celebrate out here."

Link looked distressed and his mouth turned in a frown. "I would have thought of something..."

Midna's heart fluttered at his kindness. He would have celebrated her birthday after all the crap she had put him through? Guilt swirled in her stomach again.

"Well, when's your birthday then?" she gave him a half-hearted smirk. "So I can plan some garish celebration in your honor?"

A shadow passed over his eyes and he sat up slowly, face turned away. He didn't answer her.

"Link?" she said uncertainly. She floated around him so she was facing him again. His eyes were downcast, golden hair hiding his face.

"I..." He paused and bit his lip like he was debating on whether to say anything. He sighed. "I don't know." He said softly. Midna raised a delicate eyebrow.

"How do you not know when your birthday is?"

He fidgeted and ran a hand through his messy hair, obviously uncomfortable.

"It's a long story."

Midna lowered herself to the ground and sat attentively in front of him.

"I've got time." She placed her chin on her tiny hand and gazed at him with expectant eyes. Link took a deep breath.

"I…I didn't always live in Ordon," his voice was hollow. "I arrived there when I was around 8-years old. As Rusl tells it I came barreling into the village on Epona, unconscious and injured. Epona was panicked, it was a miracle I had stayed on her actually, and after Rusl had calmed Epona down he took me to Ilia's mother, who was a healer when she was alive." He paused and glanced up at Midna before his eyes quickly darted back to the fire again. Midna, realizing that she had been staring at him with her mouth hanging slightly open, snapped her jaw closed.

"I had a pretty bad head injury, a good blow to the temple, and some other scrapes and bruises. Rusl also said that I smelled strongly of smoke." He looked down at his hands. "Anyway, Ilia's mother said that I should heal with time, and so Rusl took me back to his house to recover. I didn't wake up until the next day, and when I did..." Link trailed off, gazing up at the fire again. The light of the flames danced across his face and Midna could see his eyes darken. "I didn't remember anything. I didn't remember where I came from or what had happened to me. All I remembered was my name and how old I was. And I couldn't even tell Rusl and the others this; I wasn't able to talk for another 6 months. I had to communicate with pen and paper and hand motions."

Link finally turned to look at her, eyes hollow. Midna's jaw had found its way open again, and she shut it quickly. She didn't know what to say.

"You...you still don't remember anything?" Midna asked in a small voice. He shook his head.

"I tried to, Faroe did I try. For a few years I had this recurring dream of a woman in a fire, but I have no idea if that was real or just a product of an active imagination."

"Did you ever try to ask around Hyrule? See if anyone recognized you?"

Link nodded. "Rusl did. Once I was healed enough he headed to Castle Town and asked around about me, but didn't have any luck. There was a village just outside of Castle Town that had suffered from a huge fire, and nearly half of it had burned to the ground, but no matter who he asked, no one knew about a little blue-eyed blond boy."

Midna was silent. She couldn't imagine not remembering the first eight years of her life, not knowing where she had come from or who her family was. And to be dropped in a village of complete strangers at that young of an age, only knowing your name? Midna suppressed a shudder.

"Anyway, that doesn't really matter now." Link said. "Rusl and Uli graciously took me in and gave me a birthday: the day I came into the village. I guess that day was a kind of birth, in a way." He glanced at her with a small smile. Midna didn't know what to say, and so for the first time since meeting him, she stayed silent. Link smirked.

"I've done it, I've finally rendered her speechless," he said. His tone was joking, but Midna could still see the guarded look in his eyes and knew he was nervous about her reaction. It was the first time Link had shared something so personal with her, and probably the most the goatherd had spoken since they met.

"I'm sorry." As she said it, she wasn't entirely sure what she was apologizing for. His lack of memory? All the pain and strife she had put him through these last few months? Link looked at her, and those crystal sapphire eyes of his seemed to bore into her very soul.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said quietly, his eyes softening. Midna swallowed and looked away.

"I do though," she said through partially gritted teeth. "I don't deserve your kindness or forgiveness. I've been nothing but a burden to you."

Surprise flashed across his face and he reached a hand out to her shoulder. "Midna."

She cringed from his touch and turned away from him.

"Midna," he said more firmly, this time taking her small face in one of his hands so that she was looking at him once again. Worry lined his eyes. "Where is this coming from?" The warmth from his hand felt searing on her face, but her eyes were trapped in his and she could not pull away. Those damned bluer-than-the-sky eyes which never failed to make her melt, despite the fire against her cheek.

"Why did you save me?" Her voice was a whisper. Link's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" His hands left her face, and Minda felt a strange ache in her heart at the loss of contact.

"After Lanayru…you could have left me. _Should_ have left me. You don't need me anymore, you're strong enough to do this on your own."

He stared at her, seemingly at a loss for words. Midna turned away again and felt a lump forming in the back of her throat. This was it, this was why he hadn't left her; because he had never even given it a thought. But now that she had put it into his mind, he was surely thinking about the advantages of carrying on alone. As much as she tried to deny it (to herself and to Link for that matter), she had grown attached to Link, grown to appreciate and even need his companionship. The thought of losing all that brought a prickling to the corner of her eyes and she hated herself for it. _You will_ not _cry, imp!_

"Midna," he said softly, gently. He placed both hands on her cheeks and turned her once again to him. Midna reluctantly raised her eyes up to his. His expression was serious. "Midna, I would never be able to survive without you. The only reason I sit here talking is because of you. The thought of doing any of this on my own…" he trailed off and a haunted look passed over his eyes. His grip on her face became more firm, eyes turning into blue fire, and Midna felt her heartbeat race. "I need you, Midna. Like I need air to breathe or water to drink, I need you. I can't do this alone. So don't you for a second think that I would ever willingly leave you, or that you don't deserve me risking my life for yours. Because I won't leave you, and I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm."

Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks and he wiped them away tenderly with the soft pad of his thumb. Link had never been this open and emphatic with her before, and she had never heard such kind a passionate words directed at her, let alone from this Light Dweller she had only known for three months. Her heart felt painfully full with a mixture of elation, affection, and the ever-present guilt.

"Link, I…" she hiccupped, and the serious thick air between them seemed to dissipate. Link smiled warmly at her, a small chuckle escaping his lips, and dropped his hands. Midna smiled sheepishly.

"We better get some rest," Link said finally, placing a brief comforting hand on her shoulder. He settled onto his bedroll and draped his thick blanket over his body. It was then that Minda finally registered that the woods around them had turned black. Midna could just make out a few twinkling stars through the dark forest canopy above.

"It's going to be cold tonight," Link said matter-of-factly, his breath leaving puffs of vapor in the air. Midna felt herself shiver. Now that she had a corporeal body in this Realm, she could feel the cold air and icy tendrils of wind all too well. _Goddesses dammit, there's always a downside, isn't there?_ Link seemed to notice her discomfort and, propping himself on his elbow he held open one side of his blanket. Midna glanced at the clear invitation, then back to him. _You can't be serious_. He raised his eyebrows at her, as if to say: _Of course I'm serious, dummy._

"You'll freeze out there on your own." He said. A sudden gust of wind rushed over her, rustling her hair and headdress, and raising gooseflesh all over her arms.

"Oh, all right," Midna said bitterly. She dove under Link's outstretched arm, nearly sighing in satisfaction as he enveloped her in the thick warm blanket. She did her best to keep her back from actually touching him, but she could still feel the intense heat radiating from his chest and his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. She shivered again, but this time it wasn't due to the cold.

"This is only so I don't turn into an imp-shaped ice cube by morning," Midna stated firmly. "So no handsy business, especially after all that mushy crap you just spewed. Warmth. Only." Despite her words, she felt herself melting in to him, her back finally making contact with his cotton sleep shirt. She felt a chuckle rumble in his chest.

"Of course, Midna. Good night."

In just a few moments, Midna felt Link's breathing even out as he quickly fell asleep. She turned under the blanket to look at him. Orange eyes passed over his serene face, over the messy blonde locks strewn haphazardly over his forehead and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he breathed quietly under the starlight. Midna ignored the slight tightness in her chest, that little voice in the back of her mind that told her it would be _she_ who would eventually have to leave _him_. For now, she simply enjoyed the feeling of warmth and closeness wrapped up next to him. She made a silent promise to herself to learn more about this man that had somehow become so special to her. And maybe she would finally work up the courage to tell him more about herself, about who she really was. With that thought she slowly drifted off to sleep, tucked warmly against Link's side under the starry night sky.


End file.
